character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saitama (Canon)/ZeroTC01
|-|Current= |-|During Training= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= Summary Saitama, going by the hero alias of Caped Baldy, is the main protagonist of the One Punch Man franchise. He is a human from City Z, originally your average everyday Joe with superhuman physical strength looking for a job he never even aimed to achieve. Instead, ever since he was a child, he dreamed of becoming a hero capable of blowing away overly exaggerated and stereotypical villains with just one punch. Living true to his ambitions, he achieved overwhelming power and incredible speed through rigorous and bone-crushing training consistent of 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and 10 kilometres of running, every single day with no air conditioning whatsoever. Throughout his time following this training routine, he also ended up going bald. Though frequently viewed as otherwise, Saitama is a parody character, making fun of the overused trope of shounen anime/manga protagonists. He breaks the trend with his not so grand appearance, his overwhelming power capable of dwarfing his opponents' with ease throughout the series, as well as his typically cool, light-hearted and inexpressive personality. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | At least 5-B Name: Saitama, Caped Baldy (Hero alias) Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 25 years Classification: Human, A-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation (Via the Serious Sideways Jumps), Vibration Manipulation (Capable of generating shockwaves with even his most casual punches), Resistance to: Telekinesis (Resisted Tatsumaki's telekinetic powers), Extreme Heat and Cold (Had no trouble tanking Genos' blasts or being exposed to the vacuum of space), Physics Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by Geryuganshoop's "black hole") Attack Potency: Wall level (Defeated Crablante by ripping his eye out. Should be as powerful as he is durable) | Small Building level (After his decaying tooth fell off, he easily defeated Personification Of A Light Pull Cord with just one punch) | At least Planet level (Stated that he would destroy the entire planet if his day gets any worse. Was stated by Yusuke Murata to likely be capable of destroying the Earth if he wanted to. Deflected Boros' Collapsing Star: Roar Cannon using the Serious Punch, still holding back his true power by an unknown amount) Speed: Superhuman | [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Therefir/One-Punch_Man:_Saitama_saves_a_child Supersonic] | At least FTL (Is much, much faster than Geryuganshoop, whose attacks were stated to be near the speed of light. The latter's speed was also stated to be nothing in comparison to Saitama, as well as a "bad joke" to him. Significantly faster than Boros) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | At least Class G (Easily threw the Monster Association's base, which is comparable to City Z in size, up into the sky for a few minutes) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | At least Planet Class Durability: Wall level (Far superior to his 12-year old self, who survived being launched into a wall. Took multiple strikes from Crablante) | Small Building level (Got back up gleaming after being pummelled by Personification Of A Light Pull Cord) | At least Planet level Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Very High Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range. Thousands of Kilometers to Planetary via Shockwaves. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average (Thought he is an incredibly powerful fighter, Saitama lacks any notable intellectual or academic skills, falling all the way down to Class C due to his poor performance in the written portion of the hero entry exam. Is a basic brawler at his core, and just about always leads with punching his opponent) Weaknesses: Often tanks his opponents attacks and lets them attack first, albeit there are exceptions to this. Tends to initially hold back immensely and not take his opponents seriously. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal Attacks * Normal Punch: Saitama throws a simple punch. A casual punch was powerful enough to completely destroy a meteor that would have levelled the city. * Consecutive Normal Punches: Saitama launches a volley of quick, single handed punches from his right. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart. Serious Attacks * Serious Strike: Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a planet's surface. The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. * Serious Consecutive Side Hops: Saitama hops from side to side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so and the shock wave caused by it was enough to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. * Serious Table Flip: Saitama flips the entire battlefield into the air. Flipped the Monster Association Base during his fight with Garou. * Serious Headbutt: Saitama headbutts the opponent with great force. Casually destroyed one of Garou's monster forms with this attack. Key: Pre-Training | During Training | Current Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Fiend (WWE) - The Fiend's profile (Both were at 9-B and in-character) Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5